<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home with you by Mikir_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118315">Home with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikir_writes/pseuds/Mikir_writes'>Mikir_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary Celebrations, Brielle is the true ling ling, Do not read if you are not comfortable with it, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I get second hand embarrassment from writing this, M/M, Ray chen is their godfather, Surrogate Children, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned, and very importantly, but he only appears for a while, cheesy as heck, please don't read this if you are one of the characters involved, they have a daughter named brielle and a son named toby, they have children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikir_writes/pseuds/Mikir_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TSV with kids! They have a daughter, Brielle who is a mini female version of Brett, and a son Toby, who is a mini Eddy. Lots and lots of domestic fluff, and of course, with children means less uninterrupted alone time for the two of them. How will they handle the elephant in the room?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Serenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Might be OOC, because I'm a new fan (please be kind with comments, would love feedback and guidance! If ya wanna help me beta read, please comment and let me know!) Likely to be a 4 chapter fic (i'm still halfway through it). My first ever work on AO3 and its for TSV, yay cos I love them. Please don't read this if you are Brett or Eddy, and if you are uncomfortable with the idea of surrogacy. Hope y'all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it :)</p><p>Disclaimer: This in no way represents their relationship in real life, its just my deprived brain's tragic attempt at imagining things. Also also also, I'm not from Australia and have never been there, so if there are inaccuracies, feel free to let me know! I also don't know Aussie slangs/habits, so if you guys have feedback, please comment and be nice heehee :')</p><p>Edit: It is now 5 chapter because I couldn't resist posting a short update lol:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><em>Even with limited practise, Eddy sounds as amazing as always.</em> Brett thought to himself as their Son, Toby slept soundly in his arms. Soothing enough for their son to sleep for the past hour.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His arms were pretty numb already, but he didn’t want to risk waking the boy up since it’s really rare that he would sleep for such a Long time. Looking back 10 years ago, Brett would never have imagined his life as it is right now - listening to his best friend, the love of his life by his side as his husband, playing the sweetest version of <em>Salut d’Amou</em>r (very cringe, very cheesy, Brett hates it, but loves it so much he’s conflicted), while holding their 18 months old son who’s smiling in his sleep and watching their little girl stare at Eddy with eyes bigger than the ocean.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brielle looks like Brett and Toby looks like Eddy. It’s a tiny version of themselves - after all, they had used their own sperms and found a willing and kind surrogate mother to bear the children. That’s right, it’s really their kids, and their biological mother - (Aunt) Hannah - would come over once in a while to play with the children. Eddy and Brett had been so grateful for her and took care of her when she helped to bear the children, so Yeap, perfect family, nothing could be better than how things are now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As he approaches the end of the piece, Eddy looks at Brett, eyes beautiful and gentle as he draws his last bow as though it was a stage performance, and Brett feels himself falling for the younger man like a teenager all over again. But of course, his thoughts were quickly broken by the loud claps of their daughter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s amazing Daddy! Will you teach me how to play that someday too?” Brielle ran towards Eddy and hugged his leg, eyes pleading like a kitten looking for treats.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sure, but you’ve gotta practise hard okay?” Eddy rubbed the little girl on the head only to be followed by a disgruntled cry from the girl.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t mess up my hair! Papa tied it for me!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Did you now? Well Papa is being unfair, he never does my hair!” Eddy replies with a tone of obviously fake anger, grinning at Brett as his daughter laughed. “Anyway, hoped you like it BrettyBang, happy anniversary! I know I didn’t practise enough, but yea it’s for you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yea loved it, thanks Ed.” Brett's eyes crinkled in a sweet smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Holding his violin and bow with his right hand, he bent down to lift his daughter in his left. After carrying two kids around constantly, Eddy is proud to say he has some muscles now, able to carry Brielle with one hand albeit only for short distances. Striding over to Brett, he set Brielle on the couch where Brett was sitting with their son, still sound asleep. That is until Eddy’s butt touched the couch and the boy stirred awake.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Da-da?” Toby cooed, realising Eddy was in front of him and immediately making grabby hands at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Placing the violin and bow on their coffee table, he lifted Toby onto his laps as Brett shook his arms to get rid of the numbness. “Whaddya want, little one?” Eddy cooed at the baby who started to laugh, “Num nums! Num num om om om”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yesh yesh, time for num nums!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Speaking of food, think we should all go out for something nice today. Anything ya like Brielle?” Brett pat the spot next to him for Brielle to come over.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m thinking Sushi!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shall we go to that restaurant near your teacher’s place?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sure! Let me pack my scores!” Brielle went off running.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Now it’s time to get you ready,” Eddy stood up, lifting the happy boy up. “Let’s fly to the bedroom!” Toby responded with a high pitched laughter (that’s definitely a super high D - perfect pitch never fails him), as Eddy lifts his son in a flying position parallel to the ground and shuffled to their bedroom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Help me keep my violin dear!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brett smiled, already picking up the violin to return it to the case. Today’s gonna be amazing, he knows. After dropping Brielle off at her piano lesson, they’ll leave Toby with Hannah for an hour so they can have a quick date on their anniversary. It is their special day after all. And then a perfect dinner meet-up with Ray, who’s finally coming back to Australia for a week before he’s off touring again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Papa could you do my hair again? Dad messed it up,” Brielle came over with a pout evident on her face. She plops herself on Brett’s lap, leaving her ‘sheet music’ bag by the couch. Brett’s happy to do her hair, he learned it just for her when they found out they were having a daughter. And it’s all paid off when he can proudly weave a neat braid for her as she hums the piece Eddy played just now with perfect pitch (yes, one more member in the family who will soon join the fun in teasing him about his pitch).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“All ready?” Eddy strolls into the living room with Toby in his arms, wearing a mini ‘musician’ jumper custom made for a 2-year-old, so it’s slightly larger and oversized. Brielle’s also wearing the ‘musician’ jumper too, matched perfectly with her favourite pair of jeans with little flowers on one of the pockets. It’s a gift from Sophie for Brielle’s 8th birthday just a month ago, who loves cuddling Brielle so much she always complains that ‘Aunt Sophie is squeezing me too tight.’ But yea, it’s her favourite pair, and the colours have already been bleached slightly a lighter blue colour.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeap. Ready ready ready!” Brielle chirped.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nope, I haven’t got changed.” Brett replied with his stoned face, but with a tiny pull of lips betraying his efforts to sound as deadpanned as possible. Apparently, after having children, Brett realised he rarely stops smiling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then make it quick, brettydear,” Eddy places a soft kiss on Brett’s forehead and places Toby on the couch. “Let’s wait for papa slowpoke okies?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Presto!” Brielle giggles as Brett disappears into their bedroom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So…which piece are you on for your grading?” Eddy asks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ve learned all three pieces for A and B, but only one for C since I already chose the one I wanna play. Mrs White says I should choose my A and B pieces soon, but I cannot decide, I don’t particularly like or dislike any one of them.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe you can play for us tomorrow, then we’ll choose together?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay dad, and also…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah?” Eddy looks up at from Toby, who was scrunching his shirt up like it’s a toy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wanna ask you and papa for something, but like maybe another day.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sure sweetie, anytime.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<strong>EDDY</strong>! Where’s my grey shirt and black jacket?” Brett’s voice came with a slight tinge of annoyance. And Eddy knows why, I mean since they do share clothes, Eddy sometimes just choose to be lazy and not sort them out, putting the entire folded pile into one of the chambers, while Brett prefers to separate it out so it's easier to find.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Coming!” Eddy pries Toby’s little hands away from his shirt, “Brielle, watch your little brother for a sec yea?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sure, come here Toby, come to jiejie (Chinese for ’older sister’).” The little boy crawls over to her waiting arms as she lifts the little boy into her lap, proving her strength that she’s gained from frequently helping her dads with Toby. “Tell papa to hurry, we’re hungry.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With a nod, Eddy shuffles quickly to their bedroom, greeted with the sight of a half-naked Brett. He can’t help grinning, because even after all these years, he still feels like a horny teenager when he sees the love of his life half naked. Back when he was still in denial, this attraction was one of the reasons why he started believing that he was feeling a different kind of love on top of the friendship they have built. And now, having kids comes with the additional ‘torture’ called a severe lack of alone, sexy time with his husband.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He goes up to Brett and hugs him, whispering by his ears, his breath causing Brett to shake a little because it’s ticklish and maybe a little bit arousing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The kids are outside so I’ll spare you now, but tonight, let’s sleep a little later kay, got a lot of '<em>practise</em>' that we needa finish.” Sneakily, Eddy nibbles his earlobe and kiss Brett down his neck, pausing at Brett’s violin hickey to give it a small lick, and then squeezes him for second, before pulling away quickly to go and find the clothes in the cupboard.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There you go, your grey shirt and black jacket. Hurry put them on, I’ll get the kids to wear their shoes. See ya outside.” Leaving the clothes on their bed, he saunters out, smirking to himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Meanwhile, Brielle’s playing peak-a-boo with Toby, who is laughing and chanting ‘more more more’. And Eddy just melts at the sight. What did he ever do to deserve such happiness with his perfect partner, children and life? Well sure, sometimes things aren’t all great, he would need to scold the kids when they do something wrong, then it makes for a really unpleasant night since it pains him to see them cry though he knows it’s necessary. But other times, they’re just simply god-sent angels. Plus, Brielle’s got perfect pitch so he’s secretly hoping Toby’s gotten it too, so they can - ya know - tease the heck out of Brett.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alright, papa’s almost ready, let’s go wear shoes and wait for him in the car alright?” He lifts Toby into his arms and walks over to get those baby shoes. It’s the one with loud squeaky noises that Belle insisted they buy, especially since Toby can run quite a distance for a 18 months old.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Car car... carrrr” Toby blabbers as Eddy unlocks the door and walks towards the car, Brielle following him after putting on her purple sandals decorated with tiny flowers (she really loves flowers and her favourite animal are bumblebees (yes, very sacrilegious if you asked Brett and Eddy).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alright bud, let me just set up the seat for you okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Carrrr!” Toby screams a little louder, voice evidently unsatisfied.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes yes, one sec.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Car car!” the boy screams a little louder, almost gonna cry and Eddy quickly places the boy in his baby seat at the back and straps him in. But the boy suddenly starts to whimper and cry, Brielle crawling into the beside the strapped boy and patting him like the loving big sister she was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eddy’s confused, not understanding why he’s crying.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Brielle you forgot your sheet music bag again!” Brett walks out finally. Seeing his son in tears and Eddy looking totally lost, he whips out the plush toy car that they got Toby on his first birthday. And their son stopped crying and started making grabby hands at the plush toy car.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Gosh I have bad memory. I keep forgetting he needs his plush on car rides.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Everyone knows that, and Brielle, don’t learn from your dad please.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sorry Papa,” she replied with a slightly guilty-but not guilty look as Brett enters the car after passing Eddy her sheet music bag and the bag with all of Toby’s stuff. Brett gives her a pat on the head and climbs in beside her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Let’s get going, I’m really craving for some salmon sashimi right now.” As in on cue, Brett's stomach lets out a large growl, earning a snicker from Eddy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aye aye mate.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bubble Tea and non-bubble tea things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very excited to bring chapter 2 because it means chapter 3 is halfway through lol:') and I personally enjoy writing chapter 3 more than chapter 2 hahaha:D Anyways, hope you enjoy this and let me know in comments what y'all think! Also, I'm very trashy at writing smut, like I'm getting very worries about the future lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luckily, the managed to get a seat at the sushi restaurant, since it’s usually quite crowded. They placed their order quickly since they knew the menu inside out, and of course they ordered Brett’s salmon sashimi.</p><p>“Can I have some warm water first please?” Eddy asked, as Brett started preparing the powdered milk. Usually they do bring a thermal flash with hot water, but today they didn’t need to, and Toby’s not a very demanding kid, rarely throwing a tantrum even when he’s hungry.</p><p>“Num num num,” Toby helpfully supplied while sucking on his thumb.</p><p>“Yea, soon okay? They are getting the water.”</p><p>“Num num.”</p><p>And then the rest of lunch passed very quickly, with Toby fed, and all the food being served. They wolfed down all sushi and sashimi, given how hungry they were, and Brielle evidently overestimated her capacity when she pushed her half-finished beef udon bowl to Eddy. </p><p>“Can’t finish dad, too full.”</p><p>“It’s Kay, leave it there I’ll finish it later.”</p><p>With how much food they ordered, the bowl of udon was likely to be leftover anyway. That’s why people shouldn’t order food when they are at their hungriest, but it’s their special day so who cares? </p><p>After having a really filling lunch, it’s off to Brielle’s piano session. Even though weekends are really busy for the little girl, she enjoys every single class because she chose to go for them. (Brett and Eddy sometimes wonder if it’s too many classes, but Brielle’s happy smiles after every class reassures them that it is fine. So no, they didn’t force her or anything) Piano lessons with Mrs White, violin lessons with Shugo (though Brett and Eddy obviously could teach her, they still believed in the Asian mentality that parents may not be in the best position to teach professional skills. But of course, they help her with practises and Brielle always impresses them because she practises a lot for her age), she also begged to go for ballet classes, which is kinda crazy cause other than school, she’s either practising, reading or playing with Toby. Their daughter is gonna accomplish much more than them, Brett thinks to himself.</p><p>Dropping their daughter off, she waves at her parents as Mrs White brings her into her house. They wait till Brielle’s out of sight before driving off to Hannah. The car ride was unsurprisingly quiet, with everyone having food coma and the classical music played in the car not helping the situation at all. Brett’s dozing off just scrolling through his phone, and Eddy? Well ever since they’ve got kids, Eddy has never once felt sleepy when driving, because he’s got people he loves and wanna protect now.</p><p>It isn’t Long before they reach Hannah’s place and the kind lady is waiting by the gate. </p><p>“Everything he likes is here,” Eddy passes the bag to Hannah, who quickly bring it in and coming over to carry Toby. </p><p>“Aww, every time I see him, he’s grown a little bigger.” Hannah rocks the little boy in her arms who was waving the plush toy car.</p><p>“Be a Good boy okay? Dad and I are gonna be back in an hour,” their son looks slightly confused, but nevertheless like the angel he is, didn’t cry or whine. “Kisses!” Brett announces before delivering soft and quick kisses on Toby’s face, making the little boy giggle. They did this every time they had to leave Toby for a short while, be it with Sophie, or Ray or Hannah, or with their family. And almost every time, their son won’t cry or whine.</p><p>“Kisses for daddy too,” Eddy leans forward in anticipation, bending down so Toby could give him a forehead kiss.</p><p>“Da-da!” Toby unexpectedly leans forward, forehead first and bangs into Eddy. The boy giggles, obviously having done that on purpose. </p><p>Brett chuckles at the sight, and proudly comments, “Looks like I’m his favourite dad.”</p><p>“Thanks Toby,” Eddy grunts, rubbing his forehead, “And thanks Hannah, we’ll be back around 4pm, see ya. Call us if anything!”</p><p>And they drive off after seeing the two enter the house, Toby waving his toy car at his parents until the door has been closed.</p><p>“Now, where are we off to Brettybang?” </p><p>“I had plans, but I think it’s gonna have to change... because ya know, circumstances.” </p><p>“Really? What circumstances?” Eddy adds with a smug look donning his face. Because obviously, he knows what it is.</p><p>“Dunno, let’s head to the Gongcha place near here first.” And off they went. “I had originally planned to go for a walk after getting bubble tea.”</p><p>“Mmhm hmm, we can still do that,” Eddy comments, feeling a sneaky hand placed strategically on his thigh.</p><p>“We could,” and the hand on Eddy’s thighs went a little higher.</p><p>“Or,” and a little higher, just beneath Eddy’s crotch on his inner thigh.</p><p>“Maybe,” and the hand lands on the obviously growing bulge, palming it.</p><p>“Not.” And with that Brett retracts his hand, stuffing it into his jacket pockets.</p><p>“Evil. What a horrible person I have here beside me.” Eddy reaches over to pull Brett’s hand out of his pockets, tightly interlocking their fingers as he drives with one hand on the wheel. “I’m gonna have to lock this hand up because it’s being very naughty.” </p><p>Brett smirks, choosing to turn the classical music playing in the car a notch higher to suppress the obvious tension in the car. He lets his eyelids close and lets his mind run wild.</p><p>After 20 minutes of driving, they reach the mall, Eddy parking in a corner and set up the blinds they use to “block out the sun” (there’s barely any sun to block out on a cloudy day). “So, Mr Yang, we’re here. Shall we go get some bubble tea?” </p><p>“Mmhm Kay.” Brett turns to open the door, only to find that their interlocked hand is making it very difficult for him to get out since Eddy’s tugging quite hard.</p><p>“Looks like you’re stuck,” Eddy unhelpfully adds.</p><p>“Wow, help, a Monster is holding me hostage, Brett deadpanned, with that Low voice disguising the slowly accelerating heartbeat in anticipating of what’s to come. He knows he started the tease in the car first, but that’s still Eddy’s fault for teasing him in the morning. He’s definitely still very horny, but he likes to deny Eddy in hopes of unleashing the beast within.</p><p>“Yea and this Monster really wants to taste his prey,” Eddy leans forward, biting his lips unconsciously. Brett places a finger between their lips, effectively denying Eddy of the kiss. </p><p>“Not here babe.” And Eddy grunts, obviously not so happy about the situation, and let’s Brett’s hands go. </p><p>Brett opens the door, hopping out of the car quickly. “Mmhm, ready?”</p><p>“Let me fix something first, one sec,” and Brett can hear Eddy’s dismantling the baby seat and putting it in the boot. </p><p>“What are you fixing? Need help?” </p><p>“Yea,” Eddy replies after putting the seat away, “come here.” And when Brett saunters over, he is dragged by Eddy into the car onto the now emptied backseat as he closes the door behind them. Brett’s hovering above Eddy, face flushed with a small grin and devious eyes.</p><p>“I need help babe,” Eddy pull Brett to lie on him, chest to chest, “you see, someone teased me today with his shirt off. And that body looks so delicious I can’t help myself.”</p><p>“Yea? So how can I help?” Brett already starts removing his jacket.</p><p>“Need help with this -“ Eddy plunges their lips together, kissing Brett so deeply like he wants to steal all the oxygen from his partner. It’s firm and soft, just like how they liked it, as they barely readjust their kisses, lips moulds together like they were made specifically for each other. Between the kisses, Eddy’s hands slipped into Brett’s grey shirt, trying to touch every inch of Brett’s back. They break away only for a short second to catch their breath, before Brett closes the distance desperately, tongue gently licking Eddy’s bottom lips to ask for entrance.</p><p>They kiss deeper and deeper, and the temperature in the car gets dangerously hot, both panting and sweating. Not that they really care, and Eddy’s smart enough to leave one window wound down to allow air to flow so they won’t suffocate. </p><p>“Ed...” Brett lets out a moan, breaking off the kiss and pushes Eddy’s shirt up, hands roaming the well toned body. The younger man definitely worked out when they decided to have kids, no matter how hard it was to get started and how dreadful each trip to the gym was. </p><p>“What a tease,” Eddy grinned at Brett, who leaned down again to kiss the man again, sucking on his bottom lips. If Eddy is gonna make him so turned on, he must return the favour. Slowly, Brett kissed Eddy’s jaws, moving down his neck and landing on where a violin hickey would usually be found. Well Eddy didn’t have one, yet. Hungrily, Brett started sucking on that spot, tongue running over the smooth skin in between the kissing and sucking, warning a moan from the younger. </p><p>“Don’t, ahhhhh... people will see.”</p><p>But Brett didn’t care, hands continuing upwards to tease the hardened nubs, circling and flicking it rapidly and causing Eddy to let out a melody of moans. “Brett, Brett, I can’t.”</p><p>“Control,” Brett whispered against Eddy’s ears, fingers rubbing the very obvious hickey that’s already purple.</p><p>“Can’t, Brett, Brett, can’t take it,” Eddy whined, hands reaching down to find Brett’s sweat pants strings. Unfortunately, his attempts to unravel the strings were stopped by Brett, holding his hand tightly against the car seat, the other supporting his weight. </p><p>“Nope, not here babe,” he looks into Eddy’s hazy eyes, pupils widened and breath shaky. </p><p>“Please,” came the soft voice, and Brett smirked, his hands letting go of Eddy’s and expertly finding Eddy’s belt buckle and in a swift motion, unbuckles and unzips his pants. </p><p>“Did you miss this, Ed?” Before Eddy could respond, Brett silences him by kissing him again, so fast that their teeth clashed. His hands palms the huge bulge, fingers slowly rubbing along outline. He could feel Eddy’s dick already pulsing, so erect that the head is already poking out of the boxer shorts and underwear. </p><p>“Brett, Brett, need it now,” came the breathy moan, as Eddy attempts again to reach for Brett’s sweat pant’s strings. </p><p>“If you unravel those strings, I’m gonna stop touching you. And no practise time for you tonight.”</p><p>“That’s not fairrr.” Eddy pouts.</p><p>“It isn’t. Too bad you aren’t the favourite dad.” And Eddy swears Brett is pure evil incarnate, the worst demon sent to torment him.</p><p>“Pouting isn’t helping,” Brett comments, leaning down to continue his kisses peppered on Eddy’s face, hand playing with the tip of his dick and refusing the give the younger man what he knows is desired. “Tell me what you want Ed.”</p><p>“I want you, all of you.”</p><p>“Want me to do what?” Brett massages the tip of Eddy’s dick, which is already flaming hot with precum dripping down and staining his underwear and boxers. </p><p>“More,” Eddy pants almost incomprehensibly.</p><p>“More what?” Brett makes it worse by pulling down the bothersome cloth, letting the slightly cooler air engulfing the throbbing dick. All along still rubbing only the tip.</p><p>“Need you to... touch me. Wanna cum,” Eddy whimpers, mumbling a little bit it’s enough for Brett, who without warning, closes his fingers around Eddy’s dick and starts pumping rhythmically. Underneath him, the younger man loses himself in moans, closing his eyes and holding Brett by the waist.</p><p>“Brett, Brett. Can I?” Eddy begs. </p><p>Brett really wants to say yes. He pauses for a few seconds, trying to clear his mind because he’s Super horny too. He really does want to let Eddy cum, and he doesn’t even mind going down and drinking all of the goodness. But he knows it is probably not a good idea. </p><p>Gently, his hands let go and start pulling up Eddy’s underwear and boxers, tucking the still pulsing dick back.</p><p>“Noooo, Brett please...” Eddy’s on the verge of tearing, hands stopping Brett from the attempt to tuck him back in.</p><p>“Eddy dear, let’s not do it here okay? Wait abit more,” Brett leans down and apologetically places a soft kiss on Eddy’s parted lips. “Tonight it’ll be good okay?” </p><p>“Mhm,” Eddy replies, pouting like a kid who is denied ice cream. </p><p>“Sorry love,” Brett helps Eddy up as they try to calm down from the high.</p><p>“Looks like you need More serenading tonight,” Eddy zips himself up, eyes glancing at Brett’s own noticeable bulge and smiling a little. “But for now, you owe me bubble tea for that.” </p><p>“Yeap, bubble tea’s on me.” And Eddy returns the smile. “Let’s go.” </p><p>Eddy follows him out, letting their hands interlock as he shudders from the Breeze that’s chillingly cold against his still heated body. Looks like they have a Long night to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brett's gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brett has a gift for Eddy but he probably dug his own grave giving it. Anything for love right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back for a quick update! Couldn't resist myself, decided that its gonna be 5 chapters instead of the originally planned 4 chapter count. This is so cheesy that honestly I got second hand embarrassment from writing it at some point haha. We're gonna meet Ray soon! I promise!!!!! Soon, once I'm done with my semester and projects I will write the next chapter hahaha. Please leave comments&gt;&lt; It makes my day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Eddy says Brett shouldn’t be having so much sugar in a day, and Eddy’s either wrong or ignored because Brett just ordered Honey Milk tea with 100% sugar and a ton of pearls it’s not even funny. But to be fair, he usually doesn’t drink such a crazy combination, but it’s a special day so he might as well. With bubble tea in one hand and his husband’s fingers interlaced with his in the other, Brett might as well die happily from how sweet everything is.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We probably won’t have time for a walk,“ Brett noted, with slight guilt in his voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s alright mate, having you beside me makes everywhere a perfect date location.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But let’s still drop by the park where we I asked you out, wanna show you something.” Brett grinned a little.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Dude, I asked you out because you chickened out at the last sentence.” Eddy retorted incredulously.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But I asked you to marry me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Only because you beat me to it! I had the whole thing planned already.” And Eddy pouted, remembering his entire script that promptly got chucked down the bin because he didn’t need it anymore. Though he did still memorise it and recite it to Brett afterwards, only because he spent so long writing it and Brett deserved to hear the confession.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So I didn’t chicken out kay, I was just…” Eddy raised his eyebrow incredulously. “…shy.” And Brett could feel a tiny blush creeping back, remembering the moment when he confessed in the middle of a rather empty park, Eddy sitting on the benches with their bubble tea and Brett suddenly taking his hand and stuttering out a confession and couldn’t even finish it. Gosh Eddy’s still not letting him live it down. Its like 12 years, and he’s a changed man now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yea shy, very shy.” Eddy released Brett’s hand to let him get into the car, though not before leaning in to whisper something that made Brett flush. “But sure, let’s head there, quick one though, we’ve gotta pick up Brielle before going to get Toby. Bet our little boy’s gonna be real cranky since it’s longer than what we promised him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The trip to the park was rather quiet, other than the occasional slurping of bubble tea and ‘mmhm so good’ from Eddy when Brett lifts the cup to the younger man’s lips so that he could have his healthy drink (it’s healthy because its only 25% sugar - Eddy). When they got there, it was pleasantly empty. Only an old couple were taking a stroll, which made Eddy look on lovingly as he imagined him and Brett being all old and ugly together.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Let’s go,” Brett pulled him out of his reverie, lacing their fingers together and giving his husbands hands a good squeeze.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How am I so lucky to really marry you? After 10 years it still feels like a dream, like it’s not possible. How’s this even possible?” Eddy remarked. It’s something he thought about a lot, when Brett is asleep (he usually sleeps later than Brett, who most of the time manages to fall into deep slumber when his head hits the pillow. Which is understandable too, because Brett’s usually super exhausted after teaching classes (well Brett decided their TSV business and apparel line wasn’t enough to allow their kids to learn whatever they want and live a comfortable life, so Brett teaches on the side and Eddy takes on more of the content creation and planning for their channel). So yea, Eddy often thought about how lucky he is to have Brett, because that man is so amazing and perfect for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brett simply hummed in response to Eddy’s questions, leading him directly to the spot they confessed and proposed so many years ago.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Well aware they are short on time, the shorter man crouched down in the grass patch next to bronze statute, drawing some lines in the soil and grass. Eddy squatted down beside him, confused as to what Brett is searching for.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Should be here, I hope it is,” Brett drew some lines and a cross at the intersection. He then magically whipped out a little spoon from his jacket and starts digging. Soon after, he unearthed a metal tin can that’s the about the size of two thumbs put together. “This, is a time capsule I made 12 years ago. I was just trying my lucky because I didn’t know if someone accidentally dug it up, or like they renovated this place, but somehow it’s still here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brett dusted the soil off the metal tin can and left some of the moist particles clung onto the surface. Twisting it open after multiple attempts with lots of force, he pulls out a piece of paper that’s somehow not yellowed and rolled neatly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Happy anniversary dear, this’s for ya.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eddy opened his palm for Brett to place the precious paper rolled up and kept together with a tiny metal ring. Unfurling it, he couldn’t help but smile at the instantly recognisable, hardly readable chicken scrawls. He glanced through the content as Brett watched a shit-eating grin don Eddy’s face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This is…” Eddy bent down in a swift action, kissing Brett on the lips, “really cute. Could you put the cherry on top and read it for me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Contemplating it for a moment, Brett takes the paper from Eddy. Though just 2 seconds into reading the contents, he shoved it back into Eddy’s hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nooo, I forgot how cringe it was, gosh nope, you can read it yourself, I’m out.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ay I like the cringe, read it, please…” And Eddy used that evil puppy eyes that kept working mysteriously for like 20 years.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nah.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aww don’t tell me you don’t mean what you wrote anymore.” And the puppy eyes worked (with a little bit of threatening cos Eddy’s a piece of shit).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know I do,” Brett bent down to put the soil back into the hole he just dug, petting it flat after he’s done. Once he got back up, he came face to face to a puppy disguised as Eddy, <em>those eyes, those stupid pouts arghhh</em>. “Fine, I’ll read it in the car. We gotta go pick Brielle up.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s not the same, just read it here, it’s really quick.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay okay okay fine.” Brett deadpanned, somewhat begrudging taking the letter from Eddy and reading through its contents again. “Gosh.” Suddenly, he flashed back to 10 years ago, the morning before he brought Eddy here to confess. He was full of nerves, hands shaking as he wrote the note, which explains the horrendous handwriting. Back then, he remembered practising the confession speech with Ray like literally 5 times, and that’s not counting the countless times he broke down, gave up halfway and died of embarrassment when his good bro snickered a little at how cheesy Brett became cause of the stupid thing called love. <em>Arghhh, why must I read this thing out, why did I even write it, arghhhhh.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Dear Eddy, I hope you will be reading this 10 years down the road after I managed to confess that I love you . I hope you know that you are the best thing,” Brett glanced up at Eddy, slightly grimacing at his choice of words. “I hope you know that you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I hope I didn’t chicken out in telling you what you mean to me, because you deserve to hear everything about how amazing you are. I love you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Read the last line too,” Eddy drew Brett into a hug, eyes slightly teary as he gave a quick peck on the older violinist’s forehead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But…Okay… P.S. If I have been too afraid and still haven’t asked, Will you marry me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With that, Eddy hugged Brett tightly, his left hand rubbing Brett’s back and right hand ruffling Brett’s hair. He could feel Brett fisting his shirt in embarrassment in the hug and after all these years, he still loves the older man as though they were teenagers, clueless about the world but sure of their feelings.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, I’ll marry you Brett, and I’m glad I did. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too.” He whispered next to Brett’s ears, just for him to hear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fucking cheesy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And you love it like you love me.” Eddy pulled apart, smiling like he’s looking at angels because Brett is glowing. And flushed of course, because Brett still can’t handle all the romantic gazes Eddy showers him with sometimes. That’s one of Eddy’s most annoying traits according to his husband, because every time they are having a TwoSet concert, Eddy will have those stupid gazes that makes Brett forget what he is playing and he will end up relying on muscle memory. <em>Goddammit, Eddy’s annoying.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Still, can’t believe you thought back then that we would like, date for 10 years and not get married.” Eddy teasingly grinned at him while stuffing the paper back into the capsule, recapping it and stuffing it into his pants pocket even though the soil will probably dirty his pockets.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yea, but luckily, I was brave enough lol."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"If you didn't ask me to marry you, I would've. I mean, you’re a catch, gotta quickly stake my claim before anyone else does.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Dumbshit.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Cheesy Ass.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Anyway let’s go get Brielle, she’s gonna get fat for all the cookies Mrs White gives her if we don’t get there soon.” And Eddy leads Brett back to their car, hands held tightly together the whole drive back to Mrs White’s house.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When they reached, Brielle’s already sitting by the windows waiting for them, cookie in one hand and crumbs dotting her lips. The girl hopped off the benches by the window when she spotted her parent’s car pulling in to the sidewalk and soon came out the door with Mrs White. The lady waved the family off as Brielle excitedly clambered onto the back seats, dumping her scores back where Toby’s baby chair would’ve been. As perceptive as she is, she immediately questioned, “Dad, where did Toby’s chair go?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uhhhh…” Eddy tried to come up with a reply but was mind blank as he remembered what they did in the backseats just now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well we wanted to clean up the back seats just now so we removed everything and forgot to put it back.” Good save Brett, good save.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh… anyways, daddies! I’ve chosen my B piece, Mrs White says I bring out the emotions in that piece more than the others, so I’m just gonna go for it. As for the A piece, I’m thinking I can play for you tomorrow and we can decide together!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sure thing darling.” Brett turned around, patting the chirpy girl who’s bouncing with happiness on the head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And and and Mrs White told me to bring the book of Debussy scores, since I told her that Debussy’s my favourite composer. She’s gonna help me with them, I’m sooooooo excited!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s great, we’re proud of you,” Eddy grinned. Turns out, Brielle is the Ling Ling they never were, at least in their eyes she is. And nobody can change his mind (Except himself, when he is helping the girl with practise cause he’s a strict dad, but outside of practise? His baby girl is perfect).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yea, keep practising and you’ll probably play better than us. Actually you probably already play better than us in piano hahaha,” Brett added.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nah, you and dad play so well together, I still gotta practise hard.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s the true Ling Ling spirit Brie.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After chatting for a while, Brielle leaned into the backseats and dozed off, allowing Eddy to quietly place the baby chair back in and pick up Toby from Aunt Hannah. Toby’s fast asleep as well when Hannah passed the boy back to his parents. Amazingly, the transfer of hands, buckling into the baby chair and driving didn’t wake the children up. Putting up some soothing lullaby in the car, they drove quietly to Ray’s for their dinner get-together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>